1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to edging articles and, more particularly, to articles especially adapted for providing a divider between two ground surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Providing a divider between two ground surfaces is well known in the art. Such dividers are especially useful in landscaping projects. In to such dividers, throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,349,596, 4,647,491, 5,100,109, 5,265,374, and 5,377,447. More specifically, each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,349,596, 5,100,109, and 5,377,447 discloses a divider which has a hollow cross-section. Such a divider, having a hollow cross-section, may lack the strength and weight that would be desirable. In this respect, it would be desirable if a ground area divider were provided which does not include a hollow cross-section.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,491 discloses a divider that employs multiple layers. For purposes of simplicity and ease of manufacture, it would be desirable if a ground area divider were provided that does not include multiple layers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,374 discloses a ground area divider which includes a plurality of straight and apparently rigid divider members connected together with straight and right angled joint members. Such a ground area divider, having essentially straight members, is very difficult to use with ground areas that have curved borders. Moreover, to use such a plurality of straight divider members, an assembly process is required to assemble the straight members with the joint members. For purposes of saving labor and time, and for being useful with curved ground boundaries, it would be desirable if a ground area divider were provided which does not include a plurality of rigid straight divider elements that are connected together with joint members.
Still other features would be desirable in a ground area divider. The accumulation of used automotive vehicle tires is a growing environmental problem. Rather than burning or decomposing such tires, it would be desirable if increased ways are developed for recycling such tires. In this respect, it would be desirable if a way were provided for using material from discarded automotive tires in a ground area divider.
To secure a ground area divider to the ground, it would be desirable if a ground area divider were provided with fasteners for fastening the ground area divider to the ground.
To prevent unwanted build-up of water around the ground area divider, it would be desirable if the ground area divider were provided with an internal drainage tube.
Individual ground area divider may be relatively short, and a number of such relatively short ground area dividers may be needed to be combined for divide a relatively large ground area. In this respect, it would be desirable if couplers were provided for coupling a plurality of ground area dividers together.
Prior art boundaries between ground surfaces are typically made from wooden timber, cross ties, concrete, or molded plastic. The wooden timbers have sharp corners, are ridged, and are pressure treated. Most pressure treatment includes arsenic, which presents a health hazard, especially if a ground surface boundary is used where children play. Cross ties have sharp corners and are treated with creosote. Creosote has been determined to be hazardous in playground applications. Concrete curbs do not include hazardous chemicals, but concreted curbs are hard and require specialty equipment for installation. Plastic curbs are generally hard and do not have any special safety characteristics, and they become brittle with age. In view of the above, it would be desirable if a ground area divider were provided which does not include hazardous chemicals, does not have sharp corners, and does not have a hard body that does not attenuate shocks experienced by a child who falls upon the ground area divider.
More specifically, with respect to attenuation of shocks experienced by a child who falls upon the ground area divider, the following standard is published by the American Society of Testing Materials (ASTM): ASTM F-1292-99 “Standard Specification for Impact Attenuation of Surface Systems Under and Around Playground Equipment”. In this respect, it would be desirable if a ground area divider were provided that complies with the specifications set forth in ASTM F-1292-99 “Standard Specification for Impact Attenuation of Surface Systems Under and Around Playground Equipment”.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use ground area dividers, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a ground area divider which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) does not include a hollow cross-section; (2) does not include multiple layers; (3) does not include a plurality of rigid straight divider elements that are connected together with joint members; (4) employs material from discarded automotive tires in a ground area divider; (5) is provided with a horizontal internal drainage tube; (6) is provided with vertical drainage channels; (7) is provided with couplers for coupling a plurality of ground area dividers together; (8) does not include hazardous chemicals, does not have sharp corners, and does not have a hard body that does not attenuate shocks experienced by a child who falls upon the ground area divider; and (9) complies with the specifications set forth in ASTM F-1292-99 “Standard Specification for Impact Attenuation of Surface Systems Under and Around Playground Equipment”. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique flexible rubber curb of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.